


A slender story

by purpleKRAD



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Drama, Other, Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleKRAD/pseuds/purpleKRAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sixteen year old girl named Ophelia is about to meet a famous someone...but have they met before and what will she do when she remembers where and how they met?!.. will she overcome her past in order to face a new enemy!? Or will her past overcome her and lead her to a DEAD end</p>
<p>Hope you like it and if you do plz leave a comment and kudos!<br/>I'm thinking 20 chapters or more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The myth and the game

(IN THE WOODS)

(I do not feel do I?....no of cores not I would never do such a human thing).

(Elsewhere)

After a bad day of school I went home and started to think about life..."God life sucks nothing fun or exiting ever happens and above all its kinda lonely..."my thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door"

Hello? Ophelia are you there its me Alicia I want to show you something its so cool come on let me in girl!

Ok "I said as I went to the front room and opened the door" I could tell by her face she was exited she looked like she was going to explode!

What is it? "I asked sounding a little to happy for my taste"

Let me show you!! "She then ran inside and took a seat in the living room"

Come in "I said sarcastically as I closed the door ware the over exited Alicia ones stood"  
I then went to the living room and took a seat next to Alicia as she took out her lap top and typed in the words SLENDERMAN.

Slenderman What is that? 

A really old myth and a really cool game!" 

See your supposed to find all eight pages before the slenderman gets you' ther's a constant base, so when you here static that means hes close and if he gets you your DEAD! 

Can I try? "I said exited and shocked at the same time, I don't usually like games I like to read books watch Tv and finish my H.W early so I can have more time to read and watch Tv ...I'm what you call an old soul.

Instantly her face said it all....ugh

OMG I new you would come around some day of cores you can! "She said as she handed me the torch of glory..or in this case ....her lap top"

My best is five ive never seen someone get more than seven and sins your new at this I think you'll get ...hmmm... about two.

Thanks for the pep talk "I said sarcastically as I clicked start.

(In the woods)

I was looking at a building right outside my forest only wondering when it had gotten there' humans are good at making things they want even I can see that "my thoughts were cut off by the sound of my stomach as it made the sound I truly dislike I havent hunted in three months there have not been many people in my woods lately I wonder if the older humans are teaching the smaller ones about me that would be a problem...then again there is a play structure in the back of this building so wasn't this building one af those schools?

Now that I think of it this would be a very nice place to hunt the smaller more innocent ones are the best...

(ELSEWHERE)

Oh my God Ophelia you did it...you won the game I don't even think that's possible but you did it!

Looks like it but it wasn't as hard as you said it was.

It is hard! "Alicia said as she took back her lap top" your just good at it! "And with that she went back to playing"

You said it not me "I said as I went to the kitchen and got some oj, I pored my self a good amount rewording myself for getting all eight pages"

Do you want something Alicia?! " 

Ice tie plz!!! "She screamed from the other room I almost regretted asking "

I then went to the refrigerator and got out a pitcher of ice tie nearly gagging from the smell "I myself am not an ice tie person I just keep it around for my friend and her friends when they come over "

Mmm...did you make this ice tie yourself?

Ya why? "I asked as I finished my oj and went to the Tv room"

Its delish! What's you secrete!?

There is no secrete you just put a small bag in hot water that's all there is to it " 

Oh ok... soooooo what ya watching? "She asked as she came into the room and plopped down on the couch with no grace what so ever"

Mushi shi "I said as I put on my favorite episode"

Boo! How about some shiki?! "She said"

No way this is my favorite episode so shoosh "I said as I turned up the volume "

Fine..."she said as she picked up a magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the slenderman and his /friends/ will come in later in the story


	2. Song for the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know filtering is telleporting and tendlers are the things that come out of his back  
> 

(In the woods)

I was looking at my first meal in three months as she swung a large circle hoop around her fat hips, ive noticed that humans are getting fatter? by the year....but it did not mater anything would due I am vary hungry

I came closer to get a better look my feet silent on the forest floor..I then noticed something a small chain fens marked the boundaries of the school how would I get the girl?! I refuse to leave my forest for petty human but how do I get her to climb the fens

I then remembered something from my days back in Germany when an older woman sang a song to calm a child's cries and lead it back to bed...but there is a problem I do not know her language the only human language I know is German and I could tell that she was not from that country. But I could give it a shot ones I thought of a song I started to sing

just so you know I do have a mouth but it is only for consumption I do not need it to speak nor do I need eyes to see I can simply will the voice with my static like ara as for my eyes we'll ...that can wait

Translation to real German song

Good morning  
Good night  
covered with roses  
covered with roses  
tomorrow if its gods will  
you shall wake again  
tomorrow if its gods will  
You shall wake again 

It seemed to do that trick as she came closer I gave her my hand to help her over the fens' she took it and hopped over..I quickly took a look at some of her memory's so that I could speak I little bit of her language. I then spoke tying it out.

Wa..ware...are...your...pa..parents? "I asked a little stutter but it will have to do"

She then pointed to a sleeping lump at the table next to the playground

Ok...the...then..wile...sh..shes...sleeping....do..ya..you...want..to..play...a...ga...game? " I asked wondering if she even understood me" but to my surprise she nodded pooled on my pant leg and said your it! and ran away, I slowly followed her pretending not to see her at times so that she would go deeper into the woods ware she could not escape.

When we got to a nice place I filtered behind her' and when she turned around I shot a tendril in her stomach and two more into her shoulders ...I took them out as she fell to the floor in a fit of tears I had gotten used to the water they call tears coming from there eyes it seems to be something they do when there in distress.

After she stopped leaking she looked at me and her last words were why....I then poked her forehead and smiled "your it"  
When her eyes closed I could tell that her heart stopped at the same time so I grabbed her leg and started to drag her to a nice place to eat and on the way I sang a song I like to call song for the dead.

Good morning  
Good night  
Covered with roses  
Covered with roses  
Tomorrow if its gods will you shall wake again  
Tomorrow if its gods will you shall wake again

"It has a nice ring to it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't count on long chapters sorry ^_^"


	3. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I get it I'm a really bad speller but plz don't point it out in the comments!
> 
> Not saying that I dislike comments I LOVE them Im just a little shy when it comes to my spelling im still fixing it.

I woke up on the couch..."CRAP! did I really fall asleep?" I quickly got up and went to go take a shower  
after the shower I went to the kitchen to make some cereal, but as I was poring in the milk I herd a /flush/ from the bathroom  
"Um..hello?" I asked as I put down the milk and got a knife from the cabinet.

Yolo! Your door was open so I came in and found you asleep I didn't want to wake you up so I just made myself at home hope you don't mind.

"Oh no not at all" I said as I quickly put the knife away and went back to poring in the milk, I know that voice... it was Alicia  
she then walked into the Tv room and turned on the news.

After I finished my cereal I went to the Tv room only to find Alicia hugging a pillow and staring intensely at the Tv  
"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the little reporter on the screen.

A little girl went missing at the new school building yesterday they found large amounts of blood not to far away in the woods right next door to whare she was playing,.. tests were done on the blood and it was confirmed that's it is the blood of the six year old girl but police are still looking for the missing body.

"Aww..who would do such a thing" I said as I took the remote and changed the channel.

"I don't know but last time this happened it was a nine year old boy"

I was shocked "you mean this has happened before?!" I asked as I put on the walking dead.

"God Ophelia don't you ever watch the news?!" She said as the put down the pillow and stared at me.

"No not really" I said as I put on my favorite episode the C.D.C.

Well you should.. and haven't you wondered why this town is so empty?

"No" I said feeling a bit stupid for not noticing.

Whatever and yes this has happened before and its been going on for what I here is twenty years now.

I paused ..."you mean twenty years of children disappearing? !"

Not all of them were children but ya twenty years of people disappearing..o ya and that last disappearance was at are new school building.

"No way and we have to go there tomorrow that's crazy!" I said as I went to get a cup of oj

"Ya its kinda depressing they even closed off the place where the girl was last seen playing but hopefully we can still get some good pictures 'she said exitement in her voice

"Are you kidding? A little girl goes missing and your more worried about getting good pictures of the crime scene?!"

"Well sorry for getting exited" she said as she went for the front door.

"Leaving all ready"? I asked as I went to the front door to say goodbye.

"Ya I have a bunch of H.W to do so ya see you tomorrow!" And with that she ran out the door and into the night.

"See you tomorrow " I said under my breath as I went to the Tv room to watch my show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I update when ever I have the chance and the more good comments I get the faster the next chapter will come out!!! ^~^


	4. My favorite one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Ophelia's caricature is based off of my sister Ophelia! And Alicia's caricature is based off of an author on fanfic.net 
> 
> So when ever there's a new caricature added to the story be it human or animal it is ether someone I know or someone ive herd of

(In town)

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" I said to myself as I quickly got dressed got my stuff and ran to school.

5 hours later... (in the woods)

Ah..now that I am full I can observe my favorite humans' I used to think thay were all the same but when I took a closer look I realized just how wrong I was...most humans don't see me coming until its to late, 

but some of them can....sense me if you will... they sit with there backs to walls thinking I cannot sneak up on them that way...but there wrong I can and I like to make them feel uneasy and when they finally feel crazy creeping in it will all ready be to late...they usually end up killing themselves but all that really does is kill the fun I like to see how long I can keep them alive while in this state whare everything seems to want to kill you I call it the slender sickness mostly because they vomit most of the time which is really quite disgusting..

Now lets see who should I observe today...

(At school)

"Man I feel like someones watching me" I said to myself as I got out my lunch and went to what most people call the loser table ...ya that's right I'm not popular I'm your average high school girl though I do have some pretty nice hair which I think makes up for my face which isn't the clearest in the world but I don't really care...but I will tell you this the people at the table in front of me do and they make it there job to make sure I'm not happy most of the time...usually by writing stuff on my locker and calling me names like piazza face or hobo which doesn't even make sense just because my house is half way in the forest doesn't mean I'm a hobo I don't even think we have hobos here!

The leader of the groups name is Bella and the people who fallow her around are Cynthia,Isabel, Emily and itsayana...weird name? I know

...now back to that feeling its not a horrible feeling it just makes me feel uneasy.well I guess I can ignore it for now...man I'm bored Alicia called in sick today so she couldn't come which sucks....and now I'm all alone.

(SLENDERMAN POV)

I don't believe it she can obviously feel me watching her yet she doesn't do so much as lift a finger...hm...maybie if I leave a note for her ...yes that seems to be the right thing to do mabie then will I get a good reaction from this pastry eating human.

"Only this ones will I leave my forest for a human" I said to myself as I filtered into the hallway of her school.."now which one of these containers belong to her.....ah!..that one it has the smell of what they call a pop tart on it which matches the smell of sweets on her cloths  
What's this? It seems it has bean violated in some ways...no matter "I quickly put the note through the vent in the top and filtered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it I love comments plz comment in the box billow  
> 


	5. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys! I'm going to be updating every week so ya I'm happy that I found enough time to fit this into my tight schedule hope you like it! ^~^

(School)

The bell rang it was time to pack up and go home...I quickly grabbed my backpack and went to my locker only to find it covered with scratches and scribbles..."well this sucks" I said to myself as I started to gather my things I noticed something a small note in the back of my locker...I didn't bother to read it its probably from bella anyway" so I crumpled it up and threw it away.

I took my time coming home, taking the long way through the woods...with my I pod of course.  
Half way through the woods my ear buds started acting up instead of my music playing there was the sound of static' I took a look at my ear buds and I pod to make sure they weren't broken...the ear buds were ok but my I pod screen was all fuzzy like when your Tv isn't working  
Or when your on an unpaid station.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt someones fingers in my hair! I quickly whiped my head around to see who it was but when I turned around there was nobody there.

I jumped when my music started to play again I looked at my I pod...it looked fine no fuzz no nothing it was like nothing ever happened, I plugged in my ear buds and ran the rest of the way home.

(In the woods)

I don't believe it she just crumpled it up and threw it away like it was nothing, and just when I thought this human couldn't get any weirder she took the path through my woods home I thought they stopped using that trail years ago mostly because of me! But there she was holding a small box as she walked.

Naturally I followed her but as I got closer my head began to ring...oh...so that box she was holding was one of those electronic music things I despise those things not only does my aura make them smoke,pop,crash blow up or just turn to static blowing my cover most of the time,  
but it also makes my head feel weird and the bad kind of weird at that I hate it!

Pushing the feeling aside I notes't something her hair...it looked so....I don't know i've seen plenty of girls with short brown hair"but hers seemed different...clean...wavy.....it seems so familiar but I cant quite put my finger on it.

Before I knew it I was right behind her and I couldn't help but put my fingers through her hair...I herd her gasp so I quickly filtered away. Ones I was safe I let out a sigh "what on earth was I thinking?!" I said to myself as I pased back and forth on the forest floor, I herd a twig snap I quickly looked around for the person who did it but instead of a human a weird creature hoped out of the bushes and onto a rock. it had pointed ears big eyes stubby legs and a long tail.

It then jumped off the rock and aproched me with no fear what so ever?! It let out a familiar sound I then conformed it was a cat, an animal humans often take in as pets...I could feel its warmth as it rubbed up against my leg, I reached down and pet it on the back of the head its orange fur was soft and its stripes covered it perfectly each stripe symmetrical to the one on the other side

It started to purr which surprised me it must be happy...I didn't know cats did the same thing I do when I'm happy, I ges that's one thing we have in common.... I pet it one last time and started two walk away

I could tell it was following me but why? I turned around and looked at it i tride to shoot it a glare which seemed to work in scaring off other animals like pigs dogs foxes and even bears which are as tall as me but much bigger round wise and to tell you the truth I don't like bears that much not only are they huge and hevey but how aggressive they are is sometimes vary startaling and fighting them is almost hard...no I definitely do not like them...

But back to this cat don't humans usually name these?...maby I should....hmm. how about Grace! Yes that seems to be a vary nice name for a cat such as her ....after giving up and petting her one last time again I went to go hunt grace close behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay hope you liked it every week don't forget!  
> Ps don't forget to leave a comment♪


	6. Im sorry...

Sorry guys I'm typing on my phone right now because my kindle the thing I write my story's with is broken don't ask me how it happened...don't worry I'm asking for a new one for Christmas so hopefully I will be able to post a Chrismas chapter for you guys and if I don't get one then I will post them from my phone as hard as that is but don't worry because its wroth it!!! 

After Christmas the every week thing should go back to normal...ok?....i hope

♪♥Hope you all have a wonderful holiday♥♪


	7. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year.

When I woke up the next day I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast but since it was a Saturday I just grabbed a pop tart "god I love these things" I said to myself as I went to the TV room still in my pajamas but who cares its not like someone's going to see me besides I live alone...

I know what your thinking "why on earth is a 16 year old girl living by herself!? well I can tell you why when I was 13 me and my parents went on a camping trip for Christmas but our first night in the woods was going to be our last why? well Mabey because my parents were brutally murdered... know one knows who did it they did a sweep through the entire woods but found no one... so it remains a mystery as for me well I wasn't going to let meager trama and dead parents put me in the orphanage no no no I was going to prove I could take care of myself I went to cort to show them just how ok I was, not only were my parents wealthy but we also had a restaurant and I have to say I'm a pretty good cook... so ones I showed them I could work to pay bills and buy food they gave me the rights of an adult I got a smaller house it was bilt half way in the woods and half way in the town I instantly fell in love and got it a week later.... well that's it and here I am now back to my pop tart.

(in the woods)

The sun was out I had spent the entire night looking for humans that had stepped into my woods but so far there have been none ...i was about to give up before I started to smell something ...it was smoke it was 50 feet north of me I followed the smell and came to a camp sight with two humans a male and a female they were both in the tent I quickly slid two of my tendlers into the tent and around both of there ankles and with one quick tug I started to drag them out of the clearing and into the woods ware it was shady the sun hurts my... well..... um.... its to bright ok?!

(in town) 

I spent the entire day checking up on the latest walking dead episodes and now its time ti play that slender man game again I've been secretly dying to play it again and since I have the time why not❓ so I went to my room and got out my lap top...... after playing for 8 hours straight I went to bed 

(in the woods) 

Finally after 8 hours we got to the center of the woods this place is bigger than I had thought well never mind that its time to eat ...i walked up to the female and removed my tendler from her mouth only for her to scream at the top of her lungs a mistake she wouldn't live to regret... to make the horrible noise stop I shot one of my tendlers thru her mouth killing her instantly I then turned my attention to the male I unwrapped my tendler from his mouth ... but instead of screaming he just lay there silent tears steaming down his face I then felt a sharp pain coming from my tendler I looked down at his hands to see what he was doing and there it was a knife he had managed to get jammed between him and my tendler the sharp side had cut pretty deep and I didn't want any further damage so I reached out to take the knife away ...but when my hand was only centimeters away he jerked and cut my hand black blood dripped from the wound and onto the forest floor. I lost it. All I could see was red as I lost all control of my senses, when I i finally got myself under control I surveyed my surroundings something dripped onto my head when I looked up to see what it was even I was a little disgusted there in the tree was pits and chunks of the man 

I looked at my hands that were now covered in crimson blood... I let out a breath and took a seat on a ne'er by rock I was so tired to tired I should have controlled my self now I can't even be proud of my self for getting two kills because I was to ashamed ashamed for letting the monster out to do the work for me 

A sandy tongue broke my line of thought I looked at grace as if to ask why❓ but then I noticed what she was doing she was liking the blood off my hands ones she was Finished she looked at me with a begging face (so your hungry) I said as I took a bit of the man off the tree and fed it to her she quickly ate it and started to look for more (he it looks like we have more in common than I had first thought) I said as I gave her a large piece and went to go get my fill on the more intact one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it pls leave a comment 
> 
> I GOT A TOSHIBA ENCORE FOR CHRISTMAS THIS ROCKS!!!!


	8. The legend of the slenderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI...^_^

(in the woods)

After we were done eating I picked up grace and filtered to a ne'er by creek I then started to wash the blood of my hands after heeling the one with the cut I used my aura to drain the blood from my suit something I learned to do after falling face first in the mud on a snowy day ...there was ice...I'm not good with ice..> Speaking of which its a very snowy day indeed I may hate ice but I don't mind the snow... I enjoy the way it makes the forest so still and clean it feels fresh in a way 

I'm not so sure why the humans put glowy things on there houses at this time of year but I've never really cared to find out they've all ready started to take them off so I guess i lost the chance anyway... hmmm maybe next year I will try to find out? hm? what is this it seems that one of my tendlers are out" I quickly tried to put it away but doing so only made it sting even more so I gave up ...(curse that man for I can only heel ones in 24 hours because it takes up to much energy )

And since I couldn't move it without it hurting I decided to just pick up my cat and filter home.  
#I know what your thinking and yes the slender man does have a house!...they say its a small cottage that only he can get to by filtering they say its always dressed in whit and there's always the small sound of static in the air.#

(in town)

I woke up in a cold sweat "that dream was way to real" I said to myself remembering just how familiar it was....

====Dream/Flashback==== 

"honey go get the firewood while me and your father have a little talk ok?" 

My mom said in her to sweet tone dad was probably in trouble one two many fart jokes?

I just nodded and walked away from the camp sight and into the woods...

...about half an hour later I had a pretty good pile of sticks and small logs I was going to get one more stick when I herd a scream "MOM" I said to myself as I dropped everything i had and ran to the camp sight 

Ones I got there all I saw was blood everywhere on the trees the tents the floor it looked like someone exploded!

But that's not what I was focused on for long oh no I was now looked at the thing that was standing over them

The memory is still fuzzy but I can remember Him... vary tall and as skinny as a lamp post but he seemed to slowly change into a more normal form a little thicker not as tall and he no longer had blood on his clothes which were vary nice he wore a suit with a black tie but when I looked at his face I got really dizzy...I couldn't make out > and before I new it I passed out 

====end dream/flashback====

That's when I realized something... my parents death the disappearances and the slender man have way to much in common to just be a coincidence I ran two the phone to call Alicia hanging it up after I got a voice mail I then ran down stairs to get my lap top I then proceeded to type in the words the legend of the slender man...a couple things popped up one of them was a police file so I clicked it it says the last slender sighting was over 4 years ago when a young girls parents were killed on a camping trip when one of the FBI agents were taking pics of the crime scene one of the pics came out all fuzzy and in the corner of the pic right behind a tree peering out was a white face attached to a skinny body the pic gave me the chills I immediately tried to find out more about the pic how old the girl was what there names were!.....

But the rest was off limits to the public even so I'm almost 100% sure that those were my parents 4 years ago when they were killed by the slender man.... well as much as I love to find out about my parents death I have to go to work.

(Slenderman house) I woke up to grace playing with my tie I don't usually sleep but it was necessary for heeling my tendler which still hurts if I move it to much but that's ok as long as I can put it away which I did I then went to the kitchen to give grace some leftovers from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this week I hope you liked it and for all those people who read it and don't leave a comment could you pls give me something? Even if you don't like it that much leave a simple nice or something I like to know that I'm not putting most of my weekend into thinking of cool ways to impress nobody but I do appreciate purplelulu, momo, thelatywiththenicehair and the others for supporting me by leaving comments 
> 
> ps plz dont get mad at me if i dont post for a long time its not like i dont want to its just that i dont have the time.
> 
> =)


	9. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I bet you figured it out by the chap title this is very important....I think.... ya it is

(Well now that Grace is well fed and asleep I think i shall go observe my favorite human...I do believe her name was.... Ophelia yes that was it)  
I filtered right out side her house...( oh look its halfway in the forest that's new....hm...but I can't sense her she must have gone out or something) what a shame now after all the trouble I went through to find out where she lived was all for nothing.... well maybe I could just have a peek inside the place it wouldn't hurt besides its been over 500 years since I've been inside a human house who knows what they could have changed in that time.........hm....though I probably shouldn't..............................(one look and that's all.)..... and with that I puffed out my chest and filtered inside.

>The first thing I noticed was the large black box in the living room but as I approached it my head began to ring so I backed up and headed for another room.... this room was upstairs but I could easily tell this was the bedroom so I exited the room and went into the hallway there were three more rooms up there one had two huge boxes fool of clothing and one had shelves full of towels and such it was the last room at the end of the hallway that got my attention.

inside was a little bowl attached to the ground there was a shower and a sink but when I walked over to the sink I found that there was a small mirror hanging over it' I don't keep mirrors in my place but I forgot why and since I haven't seen myself for I don't know how long it wouldn't hurt to see if I changed... right?....I looked at myself and what I saw didn't surprise me I was still myself clean black suit blank white face and all but I had to edmit after getting used to the way humans looked I realize just how odd I looked now I wonder how do I smell without a noes? it doesn't make sense how I see...I leaned closer to get a better look putting my hands on the counter but one of my hands touched something sticky I panicked and quickly filtered downstairs.

not looking where I was going I slipped on something and almost fell but instead I stumbled into the kitchen and while trying to regain my balance I put my hand on something I probably should not have touched....there was a loud POP from the box and my world began to spin and fuzz all I could hear was a high pitch ringing sound I backed up and only to spill pots and pans and glasses of weird green stuff everywhere.

>Great..... I Broke the glass bottles spilling the green contents on the floor, spilled pots and pans everywhere, and what's worst of all is that the box with the small door is now smoking.....maybe if I leave a note?.... no she would probably just throw it away like she did the other one.... what do I do about that box! Its making the air stink..... maybe I can try to fix it...... with a very long stick.

(Elsewhere)

It was a long and boring bus ride home from work but now I'm like yay I'm home but now that I see the smoke in the kitchen window I'm like gosh darn it  
When I opened the front door the first thing I noticed was the light on in the kitchen I didn't leave that on did I? As I slowly turned the corner and looked in the kitchen I was in shock not only was my kitchen a wreck but there was The slenderman himself poking my microwave with a stick...I was so scared I couldn't even scream he must have noticed me because he turned to face me I just stared at him and he started back that's when I came up with the brilliant idea to say something I mean this is the monster that killed my parents but didn't kill me there had to be a reason... right?... well here goes nothing... eh hem.

......Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay there you go I love comments so please tell me what you think!


	10. Sorry

I'm sorry I have writers block and I'm sick so I don't feel like thinking   
You guys can post what you think should happen next in the comments below that would help a lot   
Thanks see you when I get better!


	11. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \this is when there talking in there heads/  
> \\\\\\\////  
> "this is Ophelia talking''  
> '' '' '' ''  
> (this is slenderman talking)  
> ()()()()  
> [this is... well you'll know by the end of the chap....is talking] [][[]]
> 
> Just wait for more!!!  
> Help is needed

(Ophelia's pov)

 

"hello? \he stayed still,.... great/  
"um my name is Ophelia what's yours?''\slenderman duh! I feel so stupid..../  
"um can you talk?''\probably not,... but then I herd something/

(hello?)

\omg that was my voice!!!/  
"so you like record and play other peoples voices?''\He nodded....o my god I'm talking to the slenderman I think I'm going to faint/  
"so... should I ask why your poking my microwave?'' \he looked at the microwave stood up straight and dropped the stick,...I'm no Slendy expert but I think he's embarrassed/ ''its ok I can buy a new one later... unless you plan on eating me..\ he walked closer until he was right in front of me.....,o god he's going to kill me I just know it!.../

(Nu- no)

\oh so he can talk but his voice didn't sound right... it was like there was two people whispering and he stuttered on a pretty easy word .......and does he have a German accent?./ \ no... What does he mean by no?....... oh the eating thing or the microwave thing!!!?/ "um... ok then is it ok if I clean?''\he looked back at the mess and hung his head and sighed'/  
"its ok um... all you need to do is move a little to the left so I can get through...\and he did just that... after I was done cleaning and washing I unplugged the microwave and threw it away out side, I could feel him staring at me the whole time,... ones I went back inside I found him growling at my TV /  
"um... is there something wrong?\he didn't say anything he didn't even move so I unplugged it to see what he'd do... he stopped growling! he then went and sat on the sofa and looked at me..... and disappeared I had to blink twice to make sure that that just happened/ 

(Slenderman pov)

(in the woods)

\\(why did I stay that long I should have killed her!!!... she said hello AGAIN.... have I met this human before? I should probably go investigate later but now I have to check up on Grace

( Jeff the killer Pov)

\who or what is that! Ha ha ha! Its so tall! He he/  
\maybe I can Cut it with my knife! Ha ha ha!!!... well here We go!/

[HAY YOU!!!]

(slenderman Pov)

-hay you!

(huh?)\but before I could turn something struck me in the side causing me to loose balance and fall...... NOT FUNNY/  
\I quickly turned to see the thing that was going to die but what I saw was sort of weird....a human in a white hoodie covered in blood and he held a knife he had a scratched in smile and no eyelids... what caused this human to go to such extremes? He charged with his knife in position, I easily dodged it by filtering which seemed to get his attention/

[What the f@#% are you!?] \My my what foul language/  
[Get over here and fight like a man!!] \how can he call himself a man with hair as long as that?.... but if its a fight he wants its a fight he will regret/

(Jeff the killer Pov)

\he just freaking disappeared!! What the hell? And he didn't have a face?!.... wait wait I've herd of this one from one of the girls I've been stalking she was talking about him... no face tall black suit and tie... its the.... SLENDERMAN!!!! Ya that's it oh this is getting better and better!/

[Here slendy Slendy Slendy ♪ come out come out where ever you are♪]\I felt something collide with my head and I fell to the ground with a thud when I got back up I felt the back of my head and sure enough..there was blood..... Nice/

[Ha ha ha! Nice one Slendy but that was kinda mean♪ you have to play by the rules ha ha ha!!! No teleporting! Ha ha ha!!!]\i wonder if hell listen? He he/

 

( slenderman Pov)

\no filtering? hm...i guess maybe just this ones....I I filtered in front of him and punched him in the face, not to hard I want to play with this one for a while,... he growled and swung his knife at remarkable speed cutting off a button from my suit before I could dodge I backed up and he advanced again, this time I was ready for the swing I quickly moved to the left and grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back but then he kneed me in the stomach which caused me to let go I backed up and grabbed my stomach ugh what a kick/

[Ha ha ha what's wrong Slendy a kick to much for ya? Here let me put you out of your misery GO TO SLEEP!] \he lunged but I dodged it and round housed him in the gut which caused him to fly into a tree..I herd him gasp... did I kick him to hard? Did I already break him?..... but he got up coughed up blood and smiled.... I guess not/

( Jeff the killer Pov)

[HAHAHAHAHA!!! NICE ONE SLENDY!!!]\but now its my turn...I ran and ran dodging the things that came out of his back alone the way i was so pumped up with adrenalin I felt like I could fly...when I got to him he tried to kick me but before I got hit I put my knife in front of my face causing the blade to disappear in his flesh...I herd an inhumane scream and man did it feel good...I still got hit though so ya I kinda don't want to move from my place on the floor so I just sat up to enjoy the view/

( slenderman Pov)

\pain pain PAIN PAIN!...I'm not used to getting hurt so this was completely new to me and yes I screamed.... it was HOT to hot it was burning my leg I looked down and there was the hilt of his knife in my thigh.... what do I do? Do I just take it out? Will it hurt more?! Will I die?!!!....I just decided to go for it I grabbed the hilt and pulled....not a good idea/

( Jeff the killer Pov)

\he screamed again when he took out the knife.... god what a baby..... he looked at me hehe heh well I guess he can't really look at me so he turned to me.... he started to limp over to me... oh crap is this where I die?..... but all he did was give back my knife and started to limp away..../

[he he I guess this means I lost?] \he turned to me and nodded/  
[Then I demand a rematch next month! And I'm not telling what day that will be a surprise... Deal?]

(its a de.. deal)

[Who what the heck? I was not expecting a German accent from you! Ha ha ha!!]\i got up and picked up my knife.... heh he's earned my respect ill give him that.............. I turned and started walking home to my abandoned apartment what a nice day ....oh wait its night now....heh/

[ill see you around]

( slenderman Pov)

\No not human definitely not human..... is he like..... Me?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I added Jeff the killer! My fourth favorite creepypasta
> 
> This is a list of my top creepypastas top is the best bottom is the ok 
> 
> #1 SLENDERMAN
> 
> #2 SPLENDERMAN
> 
> #3 TRENDERMAN
> 
> #4 JEFF THE KILLER 
> 
> #5 THE SONG AND DANCE MAN
> 
> #6 EYELESS JACK 
> 
> #7 SMILE DOG 
> 
> #8 OFFENDER 
> 
> #9 THE RAKE 
> 
> #10 BEN
> 
> that's it feel free to post your favorite creepypasta in the comments below  
> AND sorry but i dont think i can update every week but if you want to read something els i have a friend who writes minecraft fanfic on this sight her name is CLOWNFISH14 i told her that i would help her get more vews so if you could check it out that would be great


	12. MAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY my brother is helping me come up with stuff so be grateful if it weren't for him I wouldn't be updating for a while

(SLENDERMAN POV)

\well I'm glad that's over I should probably learn that guys name but for now I'm going to see what Ophelia's doing.....I filtered into her house and started to look around and out of nowhere I herd a screaming sound I looked around and there was Ophelia holding a bat at the end of the hallway she looked MAD, what for? Just then she charged I simply moved a little to the left and she missed and fell why is she doing this? She then got back up and pointed the bat to me and said "You" she charged again but missed again as well, maybe today was a bad day to mess with the little miss, she then picked up a glass object from the shelve and threw it at me it hit my head and broke and black blood clouded my right eyes vision, why? She seemed so nice and why do I not want to kill her? I probably should but.... theres something about her I have to ask/

(OPHELIA POV)

\HIM I hate him why didn't I yell at him last time? He killed my parents and I wasn't mad because he didn't kill me? Uuuughhh that monster what nerve does he have to come back to my house! Yes it hit him! He has black blood that's weird.... well I guess not he is a monster, I was about to throw something else but then I herd him talk?/

(NO ONES POV)

(Wait!)

"WHAT?''

(wh why a are you ma mad?)

""why am I mad? WHY AM I MAD?''

(yes why are you mad?)

"well maybe my parents were killed by a CERTAN SOMEONE!"

(I i didn't know I i)

"I i I WHAT? and why? Why didn't you kill me?..."

(ya you looked different I i you)

"ya that doesn't cut it! Go Away and leave me alone!!!"

(ok)

"Wait!"

(?)

"first tell me why I'm different..."

(well th the way you looked and well it took you a a while Ta to scream it just seemed odd in in a way and I thought maybe...)

"maybe maybe what! We could be friends?"

(.....)

(OPHELIA POV)

\He's lonely..... No don't give in he killed them!...... but he didn't kill me...... he did it so you could see what he can do....... he didn't know they had a kid........ oh/

(SLENDERMAN POV)

\I'm giving in to more human emotions I'm lonely... you killed her parents!.... but I didn't kill her?... so that she could pay the price...i didn't know they had a kid... sorry/

"I'm sorry"  
(I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it sorry there getting shorter and shorter its because school is such a drag and I have a really tight schedule see you when i have time to update ^~^


	13. valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya and don't forget to read one of my friends fanfic's don't worry it's on this sight to it's called. Hero's fall  
> Please give it a chance ^_~

(OPHELIA'S POV)

''I'm sorry''  
\it had been a whole week since we had a fight and he disappeared, and right before I had a chance to say I'm sorry, I feel like a jerk.... well its Valentine's day so.... he lives in the woods right? Maybe I can go to the forest and say sorry or something like that ya that sounds good. So I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door and in to the forest... ones I was pretty far in I took a deep breath and screamed his name... or what I assume his name is/

"SLENDERMAN!!''  
\still nothing hm../  
"SLENDERMAN WHER ARE YOU?"  
\ok I tried, but as I started to walk back home something hit me causing me to fly into the air, I screamed, before i fell to the ground with a/ thud/ when I opened my eyes I saw stars but there was someone standing over me it was tall and really thin Slendy?....o god he's....ive seen this on one of the many versions of the slender man game its his... his hunting form he was standing over me mouth open so wide it stretched from one side of his head to the other and it was full of sharp teeth....I started to shake I was starting to think of that day the day my parents...... well what's done is done I have to say sorry, I looked at him, he's growling and his... face close to mine  
I felt his cold breath on my face was he going to eat me?!!! Fear and shock took over I screamed again and kicked his leg he let out a high pitched sound that made my head ring and my ears felt like they were going to fall off and I could feel static and I felt myself falling asleep nonononono it can't end this way "SLENDY STOP!!"..... and it did and when I looked up i saw a hand in my face and it was his then I herd a soft voice and that nice little accent/

(SLENDERMAN POV)

\ugh that little runt hit me in the same place I was stabbed!!!/

"SLENDY STOP!!"

\\......Ophelia?......but.....why is she hear?.....I leand in and held out my hand to help her up she just stared so I spoke/ (I'm sorry Ophelia I did not know it was you \she then smiled and took my hand but what surprised me is that she hugged me and a bit to hard at that I felt like I was going to pop/ (um Ophelia) 

"I'm so sorry will you forgive me?

(What for?)

"for throwing something at you and for yelling at you and for kicking you!"

\I saw tears in her eyes I had to say something/ (no no what you did was appropriate to the situation you had every right to be mad at me for what I did in fact you have all the right to still be mad)

"no no that's in the past lets move forward..... and.... um I just wanted to say.... happy Valentine's day.... 

(happy what?)

"oh... right you don't know what that is do you"

(no not exactly)

"great''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day
> 
> Don't forget hero's fall


	14. Me day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter hope you like it ^~^

(OPHELIA'S POV)

\its been two days since that weird conversation in the woods I said happy Valentine's day but if course he didn't know what that was so I ended up spending the entire day explaining it to him ugh what is wrong with me! Its like I can't speak to him without getting all choked up.... well maybe i should do more stuff for myself to calm down I mean how long has it been since I had a hair cut?..... so I got dressed and went to the hair salon when I got there they told me to look for a hairstyle I liked in one of the picture books they had in the front, as I was flipping through the pictures I saw it the one I wanted it was cut to ear length with bangs over the right eye I fell in love/

"excuse me can I get this one?"  
\I asked pointing to the picture the woman put on her glasses and looked at me then she smiled and nodded/

"of course you can honey come on and take a seat yo gunna love it!"

"ok"  
\I said feeling a bit uncomfortable this is the first time I've met one of these people I didn't even know they existed!,.... when I sat down she started to brush and comb she kept telling me how beautiful my hair was and how I'm going to love the new cut,...I could get used to this/

"ok honey you all done heres a mirror"  
\when she handed me the mirror I was so happy I looked amazing!/  
"I love it! Thank you so much!"

"mmmhmmm I new you would it looks amazing on you"

"thank you so much"  
\I said as I paid the woman and walked out of the hair salon what a nice day I think I should have more me time more often/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos ^~^


	15. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about eyeless jack so this might not be so good sorry

(EYELESS JACK POV)

"ahh a new town a new start its nice to finally have the cops off my ass. what a nice forest its so peaceful and quiet I guess I can hang out here for a while"  
\so as I was walking through the forest it was sunset its going to be dark soon its going to be meal time soon i'm so hungry I cant wait to dig my teeth into a nice liver which \reminds me these girls ones thought I was a vampire and they kept mobbing me screaming stuff like "omg bite me Edward"/ 

" who the hell is Edward? never mind that I need to hunt I guess I can eat an animal for now a small snack "

\I found some cat tracks hmm cat that sounds good, so I started to follow them after a while the tracks stopped what the hell? did something els eat it?, but just then I looked up and saw why the tracks stopped there, my heart started bating faster and faster adrenalin kicked in but I staid still, will it kill me if I run? will it kill me if I stay still? or more importantly WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!?/

 

(SLENDERMAN POV)

\oh look what we have here a huma-....wait a minuet where are its eyes? is it a mask or its face? and now that I think about it it was following my cats tracks! I leaned closer to get a better look making sure Grace was safe in my hands, well whatever it is shaking and by the looks of it adrenalin had already kicked in so why hasn't it run off yet? 'heh" have I scared it that bad? how pathetic i think i shall kill it but first i have to ask why it was following my cat./

(so....eye... eyeless one....ma...may I ask why you are..hun.... hunting down my cat?)  
\damn that stutter but he did seem to freez on the spot, did he not think I could talk?....oh I almost forgot the mouth thing....oh well./

"You can ..can talk?!".

(that was not the question.)

"well um you see um well I...I didn't know it was yours im really really sorry I wont do it again."

(I should hope not but I must ask you this, what exactly are you?)

"um uh im a im me?"

(is that a question?)

"um a no um im a dude that ya know....eats peoples organs?"

\I didn't know what to think how interesting I wonder if he's a friend of that knife fellow I hope not, one troublemaker is enough I don't need another but I am starting to like him he's not a human yet he's still afraid of me I wonder how he kills does he do it with his hands? I must ask./

(so...do...you..kill...with your...hands?)  
\ah ha! im getting better at English./

"um..no I use my scalpel "  
\he then pulled out a knife looking thing but much smaller./

(its so..small.)

"well ya but um its really sharp see?"

\he pulled up his sleeve and cut himself a long red stripe started to form where he ran the blade across./

"see I barley even pushed the blade I just ran it across pretty cool right?"

(I suppose it is....cool.)

"heh heh"

(What is so funny!)  
\I don't know why I got embarrassed its just...well I don't know but he should apologies!./

"nothing nothing im sorry!"

\he said as he put his hands over his head in a defensive manner I puffed out my chest im happy he's still afraid of me./

(you should be you may hunt the rabbits in my forest but that is it the humans are mine you will have to go into town if you wish to feed on them now be gone I am done with you.)

(EYELESS JACK POV)

\as soon as he said I am done with you I was running the other way gosh darnit that thing is creepy and I forgot to ask what he was when I looked back he was still standing in the place where I was running from but when I looked a second time he was gone? I stopped running and started walking....I guess its time to go hunt some rabbits./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and if you did please let me know in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos ^~^


	16. once you pop you can't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

(Slendy pov)

It's a really hot day today and its only spring so I hate to think about how hot its going to be this summer. These humans take this dying world for granted I hate it..... and its there fault its this hot! It was never this hot 200 years ago, and now look what they've done. I was walking around the woods, looking for a nice place in the shade. After a while I found one under one of the biggest tree's I've seen. I marveled at it, it was so beautiful, the green leaves, the thick roots and a nice shady place..... 

"perfect"

I herd that word and it made me jump. That wasn't me!  
I poked my head around the tree where the voice came from, and there was Ophelia sleeping under the same tree. I walked over there and leaned over her,  
My goodness she is quiet, I didn't here her ..... or was she here before me? In that case she wakes up very early for a teenager. I decided to let her sleep, she looked tired anyway.

(Ophelia's pov)

I woke up early and decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful day, and reading under a shady tree sounded perfect. I got my backpack and brought my I pod, three books, some snacks and a stun gun just in case. Once I was out I started looking for the perfect tree to sit under, and sure enough after half and hour of walking around the woods I found it.... the biggest.... most beautiful shady tree I've ever seen. I sat under it and started to read one of my manga's. And after a while I found myself drifting off but I was to comfortable to go so I let my dreams cloud my vision....." perfect"

(Hello?)...

(can you here me?)...

I opened my eyes and looked around, only to almost poop my pants when I saw the slenderman standing over me with his hand out stretched towards me. I quickly got up and looked around. The sun was still up but it definitely got darker.

"how long was I asleep?"  
He sat down in front of me and started playing with a twig until he finally answered.

(about 4 hours. I was beginning to think you had somehow died. humans tend to do that in there sleep some times)

Wow I was asleep for a long time and was he watching me the whole time?! Creepy. Just then my stomach growled and I immediately dug through my back pack and got out my Pringles. Once I started eating I remembered that the freaking slenderman was right in front of me!!!...... playing with a stick...... but still you know what I mean!!

"did you want one?"  
He looked up and stared at the offering I was presenting. Then nodded and plucked it out of my hand with his skinny fingers.

(What is it exactly?)

I stared at him for a while trying to process that fact that some poor soul doesn't know what a Pringle is.

"its a chip you eat it"

(oh... ok)

And with that the place where his lips should be was slightly starting to tare open, revealing rows of pointed teeth. He then placed the chip in and shut it with a snap!. I watched as the skin slowly stitched itself back together leaving no trace of the huge mouth.

"h-how was it?"  
I asked still a little freaked out of what I just saw.

(It was surprisingly good. Thank you for sharing.)

"oh no don't worry I actually packed way to many snakes, so if you want you can have a pack."  
I said handing him one of the packs of Pringles.

(well.... if you insist....)

He said and grabbed the pack of Pringles and started eating.  
I guess the advertisement was right. ///Once you pop you can't stop///

(Slendy pov)

I don't know how long we were siting there eating the so called *Chips* but It felt..... nice.  
I looked over at Ophelia only to find that she had gone to sleep... again, no matter. I packed up her stuff into her bag, picked her up and filtered to her house. Once we were there I put her on her bed, put her stuff down on the downstairs table and sat on the couch. Later that night I myself fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos O.O


	17. Friend problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to post this I have just been very busy with life and forgot I guess :( please enjoy this new chapter :)

(jeff pov)

it was a nice day so i decided to visit my friend slendy. so i got dressed in my hoodie and got my knife.  
"all ready!! hah hah hah" 

(jack pov)

ugh...i haven't been able to hunt ever since that thing said i couldn't hunt in his forest. oh ya that reminds me i figured out what that thing was....its the slenderman right? or that's what i here at least. looks like I'm going to have to go ask for permission to hunt in his woods again, because I'm going to starve other wise. so i put on my blue hoodie, grabbed my scalpel and headed into the woods.  
"here we go"

(Alicia pov)

Aha finally back to full health! i should probably go say hi to Ophelia and tell her I'm alright and i didn't die or anything like that. so i grabbed my purse and lap top and headed for her house.  
"i wonder what she's been up to?" (Ophelia pov)

I didn't expect to wake up in my bed considering I fell asleep under a tree so I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my knife and headed downstairs. Once I'm down I began to look around, I jump when I here a moan come from the TV room so I slowly walk in there only to find Slendy tossing and turning on the sofa, 'is he having a nightmare?' I walked a little closer but then I herd the door bell ring and stopped completely, not sure as what to do.

(no ones pov)

Jeff started looking through the forest, yelling out slender once and a while but as he was doing so he bumped into someone, he quickly drew out his knife and held it in position, only to see some dude with a funny mask and a blue hoodie, who also had a weapon in position, but it looked really small and stupid so he didn't feel threatened in the least.

"so who the hell are you?"

Asked Jeff in his sing song tone. The other guy slowly put his weapon away and shuffled in place, he looked nervous.

"um I'm jack... and you are?"

He asked as he put his hand out for a hand shake. Jeff just laughed and walked right past him... so he put his hand down.

"hahaha lice to meat you jack, do you know where I can find Slendy? I can't seem to find him anywhere. Jacks head shot up as he turned around to face Jeff back as he walked.

"um no not really but are you talking about the really skinny thing?"

"yah hah!! that's him!"

"well I'm kind of looking for him too so if you want, I could help you look for him"

Jeff turned to look at him again and shrugged, not very used to the kindness.

"um yah sure come on"

He said as he waved him down and continued down the path. Jack saw this and hurried to catch up.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Not to far away Alicia walked down the marked path to Ophelia's house humming as she did so. Completely un aware of the people who just spotted her.

Jeff and jack were walking down the path when jack stopped all the sudden. Jeff turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"what is it?"

Jack pointed to the girl heading down the marked path and tilted his head. Jeff didn't think anything of it, it was just a chick.

"what's wrong? Never seen a girl before?"

Jeff asked teasingly. Jack just shook his head and turned back to Jeff.

"were looking for this Slendy guy right?"

Asked jack, Jeff nodded.

"well then don't you think it's kind of weird that this on girl is walking down a path that nobody really uses? If we follow her we might find Slendy in the process"

Jeff nodded, amazed really, he hadn't even thought of how he was going to find him without any footprints or anything.

"wow I like the way you use you're brain bro hahaha" 

He said as he followed jack as the stalked the girl. When the girl stopped at a house both jack and Jeff stopped and stared.

"there a freaking house out here?"

Jeff whispered as they stayed behind the tree line.

"apparently so.... so is he in there or something?"

Said jack as they continued to watch as the girl knocked on the door.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ophelia stood there not sure of what to do as she herd the knocking on her door. So she decided that she should probably hide Slendy first, so she walked up to him, he tossed and turned as he whined in his sleep, she felt bad for him as she tapped his shoulder, he shot up with a jolt and looked around, and when he saw Ophelia there he calmed down. 

"I am sorry I did not mean to fall asleep in you're home it just sort of... snuck up on me."

He said as he got up from the couch and brushed off his coat. 

"no problem really, but right now I need you to hide or something because I have to answer the door really quick ok?"

Slender nodded as he walked out of the room to go hide. Ophelia walked up to the door and opened it.

"HEEEYYYY OPHELIA!!!"

Screamed Alicia as she tackled her with a hug and then walked in. Ophelia quickly caught up to her and stopped in front of her.

"hey Alicia it's good to see you, how have you been?"

"oh you know sick, but now I'm better! What should we do? Oh I have an idea lets play a bored game one sec I'll get it I know where you keep them"

She said as she walked around Ophelia and into the TV room, but stopped right out side it, here eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Ophelia saw this.

"hey what wro-"

But stopped as she saw what she was seeing. There was slender in the middle of the room with a lamp shade on his head. Alicia screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! It's the SLENDERMAN!!!!!!"

She screamed as she ran back and grabbed Ophelia as she did.

"no no no Alicia you don't understand!"

Screamed Ophelia as she tried to get out of her grasp as she was being led to the door.

"understand what!!? That there is a killer meme IN YOU'RE HOUSE!"

She screamed as she opened the door, only to see Jeff and jack there.... she fainted. Ophelia looked at the two at the door and nearly fainted herself, but she didn't because she already knew one creepypasta what's wrong with two more?

"um hello can I help you?"

She said as she started dragging Alicia to the couch. Jeff and jack didn't know what to say as she did so, she didn't look fazed at all by there presence.

"hey slen can you help me out here?"

She asked, slender was there in a second and quickly took Alicia from her hands and lightly placed her on the couch.

"sur-sorry"

he said when he finished. Ophelia just tapped her foot against the floor with a sower look on her face.

"some hiding spot you had there...hm?"

"I-I couldn't th-think of one in ti-time"

He said, Ophelia smiled and shrugged.

"ok you're forgiven"

Jeff and jack stood there in silence as they watched the peculiar scene play out. So Jeff decided to be the one to cut in, he stepped in the house and over to The girl named Ophelia tapping her on the shoulder.

"hm?"

She said looking back at him with some surprise.

"ok listening up baby cakes haha what is up with you and Slendy here?"

He said, Ophelia just smiled, which caught him off guard.

"were just friends, are you friends with him too?"

She asked.

"yah acutely I'm here to ask him for a rematch."

He said, she nodded and walked over to jack.

"did you need something?"

She asked, jack nodded and pointed too slender and spoke.

"I was going to ask him if I could hunt in his forest if I don't go after his cat, because I'm kind of starving..."

Slender walked over to jack and nodded, then to Jeff.

"r-right now?"

He asked?, Jeff shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"nah now I'm curious about you're cute little girlfriend here haha"

Ophelia felt her face heat up when he said that and looked to slender for help, only to see that a gray blush had creeped it's way on his featureless face as well. Jeff just laughed some more and took a seat in the kitchen, jack not to far behind as he too took a seat.

"hey sugar can you cook us up something to eat? Me and my friend here are starved hahaha"

Ophelia made her way to the kitchen and put on her apron. Jeff couldn't believe it.

"why not? It's been a while since I've cooked for someone, did you want something too slen?"

Slender shook his head and walked over to Jeff.

"she's n-not you're maid GOT IT?"

He whispered harshly into his ear, sending a chill down Jeff's spine, Jeff nodded.

"good"

Said slender as he walked back out of the kitchen to get away from the electricity, and sat back down on chair next to the couch where Alicia was out on in the TV room.

Jeff couldn't help but feel really weirded out and grateful at the same time, Ophelia seemed ok with everything, even happy! Jack seems uneasy but ok as long as he could eat. Slender wasn't happy at all by there arrival he acutely seemed quite annoyed by the whole situation.... well.... lets see what happens...


End file.
